Jasbre Corp.
Jasbre Corp. is the corperation that owns everything related to Jasbre. The company was founded in 1994 by Jasbre to produce his networks, music, foreign networks, and comic books, etc. On December 27th, 2018, Jasbre Corp. bought Apple Inc, Hulu/Disney, Amazon.com, Viacom, WarnerMedia, Funimation and Microsoft. On January 6th, 2019, Jasbre Corp. bought The Mozilla Corporation to help develop more creative and colorful versions of Firefox, as well as Universal for the cartoon library for Boomerang. "We're the little light in that world of darkness." (Slogan since 2001) History On January 6th, 2019, it was announced that all operations and companies for Jasbre Corp. will move to southern Pheonix in a campus-like area where they will operate out of, and all the old buildings will be Amazon Fulfillment buildings, the move will also be the first thing with as co-runner of the corporation, and is scheduled to be finished around April 20th, 2019. was fired from his Janitor role on January 8th, 2019 after multiple Content Ownership violations at Box Productions as well as not giving Jasbre co-ownership of Box Foods, the company he came up with and made the logo for. Networks * Jasbre TV (Since 1994; 1986-93 the Network was owned by Viacom) * Jasbre Two (Since 2018; 2016-18 the Network was owned by Plush Puppy Co.) * Jasbre Jr. (Since 2019) * Sponge TV (Since 2018) * Boomerang (Since 2018; 2000-17 the Network was owned by WarnerMedia) * FTV Soon; aka Film Television * MTV MTV Live, MTV Classic, MTVU * VH1 * Logo TV * Comedy Central * Spike/Paramount Network * Nickelodeon at Nite, Nickelodeon Animation Studio, Nick Jr., TeenNick, Nicktoons, NickMusic * TV Land * CMT Music, CMT (CANADA) [10% Owned] * BET Hip-Hop, BET Gospel, BET Jams, BET Soul, Centric * HBO Other HBO Networks * Cartoon Network Other CN Networks * Adult Swim * CNN Other CNN Networks * FOX Other Non-News Fox/FXX networks * ABC Other ABC Networks * A&E Other A&E Networks * Disney Channels Other Disney Networks * ESPN Other ESPN Networks [80% Owned] Streaming Services * Current (Since 2018) * Hulu (60% Share) 2018 * Disney+ (TBA, 2019) Companies * Jasbre Productions (Founded by Jasbre) * Jasbre Records * Jasbre Games (Founded by Lock) * Minti Productions (2018 Only) * Rock Eaters Productions (Founded by Gene F. Scallop) * Apple Inc. (Bought 12/27/18) * Microsoft Inc. (Bought 12/27/18) * Viacom (Bought 12/27/18) * The Walt Disney Company (Bought 12/27/18) * Amazon (Bought 12/27/18) * Hulu (Bought 12/27/18) * The Mozilla Corporation (Bought 1/6/19) * Plush Puppy Co. (Joined 1/8/19) Comics * Beavis and Butt-Head Comics (1993-98) * Ren & Stimpy Comics (1994-97) * SpongeBob Comics (Since 2011) * Invader Zim Comics (Since 2016) * Jasbre Monthly (Since 2018) Marchandise Home Video Blu-Rays and DVDs of many shows are coming soon, with the Boomerang HV being handled by Warner Bros, the Jasbre TV/Two/Junior HV being handled by Viacom and Disney, and Current being handled by the newly formed Current Studios. Toys, Clothes, Shoes On January 7th, 2019, Jasbre Corp. bought Hasbro, LEGO, Vans, Bongo Comics and Aeropostale and combined those companies to form "SBFW Merchandise Center Inc.", and offered Pulsar, Luis TV Productions, Fox Kids and PI all a 20% stake and share in the company, Pulsar, Luis TV Productions, Fox Kids and PI currently own 20% each. Key People * Jasbre (Founder, CEO, Executive for Jasbre TV / Boomerang) * Purple (CEO, Executive for Jasbre Two) * Locknloaded23 (Executive for Jasbre Games) * ImageNotUploaded (Executive for Jasbre Jr.) * Patch The Puppo (Executive for Toon Disney Channel) Corporate Producers * SpongeBot678 (Supervising Producer) * SBCA (Producer) * Cicicity (Line-Producer)